Scruffy Scruffington
|age = 59 |species = Human (Zombie) |planet = Earth |job = Janitor |status = Alive |appearance = "A Fishful of Dollars" |voiced by = Dave Herman }} I work with boilers and toilets, toilets and boilers. And boiling toilets. -Scruffy Scruffy Scruffington (born October 31, 2955) is the Planet Express janitor. A recurring joke is that because he interacts so little with the rest of the employees, nobody remembers ever seeing him before. It has been revealed that he owns 40,000 shares of Planet Express, more than anyone else, because he strongly believes in the company. He is lazy and can usually be found in the basement of the building, watching the boiler and reading an edition of Zero-G Juggs or National Pornographic. He almost always refers to himself in the third person. He seems to be quite profound, such as questioning whether violence really solves anything after killing a fly. One of the few times he has been seen outside the Planet Express building is for the stock holders meeting in Future Stock and on Pluto for penguin hunting. He was also seen carting in the Beastie Boys, which may mean that he works for them or at least at the Madison Cube Garden, as well as at Planet Express. Scruffy also was seen saving the eco-feminist collective along with previous captives, although he wasn't held captive at all. In the episode Neutopia, Scruffy (along with many other main and recurring characters) had his gender swapped to the opposite sex. Scruffy was the only character who did not have his (her) sex reverted back to normal at the end of the episode, as he was using the restroom at the time everyone else's genders were corrected. Despite this, Scruffy was shown to be his normal (male) self in the next episode. In the episode The Prisoner of Benda", it is revealed that his robotic washbucket harbors romantic feelings for him which it confesses to when its personality is transferred to Amy's body. Scruffy tells Washbucket that nothing can come of its love because deep down he knows that it's just 'janitorial equipment', he then tells Washbucket to leave before he asks it to stay. When Washbucket leaves he cries, implying that he returns its feelings. In Law and Oracle it is revealed that he was brought back from the dead as a zombie. This was also confirmed in Simpsorama, when Scruffy is beheaded, but is later walking around just fine. Even though Bender is the ship's cook, Scruffy seemed to be a better cook than him, regarding his corn biscuits. Trivia * Scruffy Scruffington is a Zombie. Appearances * "Anthology of Interest I" * "Parasites Lost" * "A Tale of Two Santas" * "The Luck of the Fryrish" * "The Route of All Evil" * "A Leela of Her Own" * "Anthology of Interest II" * "Future Stock" * "The 30% Iron Chef * "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" * "A Taste of Freedom" * "Jurassic Bark" * "The Sting" * "Obsoletely Fabulous" (animatic only) * "Three Hundred Big Boys" * "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" * Bender's Big Score * The Beast With A Billion Backs * Bender's Game * Into the Wild Green Yonder * "Rebirth" * "Attack of the Killer App" * "Lethal Inspection" * "The Prisoner of Benda" * "The Futurama Holiday Spectacular" * "Law and Oracle" * "Neutopia" * "Reincarnation" * "Overclockwise" * "The Bots and the Bees" * "A Farewell to Arms" * "Zapp Dingbat" * "The Butterjunk Effect" * "31st Century Fox" * "Naturama" * "Forty Percent Leadbelly" * "2-D Blacktop" * "T.: The Terrestrial" * "Fry and Leela's Big Fling" * "The Inhuman Torch" * "Saturday Morning Fun Pit" * "Simpsorama" Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Zombies Category:Recurring Characters